LoveSick!
by iamfandom
Summary: What happens when the Aphrodite cabin becomes lovesick? And I mean SICK! Percabeth and Tratie! Inspired by lover of Percabeth! Go read her stories! Rated T because life is paranoid! ONESHOT


LoveSick!

What happens when the Aphrodite cabin becomes lovesick? And I mean SICK! Percabeth and Tratie! Inspired by lover of Percabeth! Go read her stories! Rated T because life is paranoid!

Chapter 1: Coughs and Sneezes

PPOV

It was a nice sunny day at camp. I woke without an annoying Stoll prank or a Thalia screaming it was time for breakfast. I got dressed before any of that could be ruined. I walked through the field to the pavilion. Everyone was there. Except the Aphrodite cabin. That's weird they're usually the first awake besides the always responsible Athena cabin. I sat down to blue pancakes and orange juice. I was eating peacefully when I felt two arms wrap around my neck. Then I felt a small soft kiss on my cheek, which was full of blue pancake. I quickly swallowed and turned to see Annabeth, my beloved girlfriend of three weeks, slip onto the bench right next to me.

'Good morning, Seaweed Brain!' she exclaimed.

'Morning, Wise Girl,' I said as she stole some of my blue pancake and snuck it into her mouth. I watched as her eyes gleamed with joy. Today, was going to be a good day. Then I heard Savannah, one of Annabeth's new sisters call her over to the Athena table. She sighed and stood up.

'Be prepared to get your butt kicked in sword fighting today!' she whispered before she walked away.

==Line Break==

I was walking back to the lake, where I'd be teaching canoeing first hour. heard running steps behind me. It was Malcom. When he reached me, he hunched over out of breath, like he'd been running all morning.

'Informary…Aphrodite…Annabeth…Need…Help.' He gasped.

Percy turned around, ignoring his morning duties, and ran to the infirmary. Annabeth was waiting outside of it. Her face was full of utter annoyance.

'What…What is it?!' Percy exclaimed, after catching his breath.

Annabeth sighed. 'Here's the short version. Aphrodite's son, Eros, lost a lot of his love arrows, and Aphrodite is really stressed out, and the 'love' is lessening by the second if they can't find the arrows.'

'Shouldn't we get a quest together and find them.' I asked.

'That's the thing. The arrows can't be touched by demigod or mortal hands, or else the demigod will be lovestruck forever. So they have Hermes and Apollo out looking for them. Our problem is the Aphrodite cabin. Since their mom is lovesick, they are too. The only way to keep them from vomiting their guts out, there has to be 'love in the atmosphere.'' Annabeth said making quotations marks with her fingers around love in the atmosphere.

'Chiron got Us, Connor and Katie, and Chris and Clarisse. We have to put on some sorta love fest.' Annabeth said rolling her eyes. She was really getting tired of the Aphrodite cabin.

I smirked. I wrapped an arm around her and said, 'Come on, this'll be fun!'

I dragged her into the infirmary. It was an awful sight. They were all pale and drowsy looking. I held onto Annabeth's hand and we walked up into the middle of the room. I took Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'You know, Annabeth, you are the smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met. Everytime I look into your eyes, I am mesmerized. I love watching how your curls bounce in battle. I love when you get angry at me and your nose crinkles up. I love sitting on the beach watching you read, and the funny expressions you make when something happens in the book. I love splashing you with water, and then you trying to come after me. I love when you burst through my door in the morning and scream 'RISE AND SHINE SEAWEED BRAIN!' I love you Annabeth. I love you so much!' I exclaimed. She had a large O on her face. Then it slowly turned into a smile. She put her hand on my cheek, and said 'Oh Seaweed Brain.'

She kissed me softly, gentle to the touch. And then someone was pushed through the infirmary flap.

'What do you bloody want from me!' Travis said.

Then Katie strode in.

'I don't want to be here either you know.'

Annabeth unlatched from me and turned to them.

'Guys, stop fighting, spread the love.'

They both looked at Annabeth confused, and then at me, and then at each other.

'But-' Travis started but Katie finished.

'We aren't a couple.' Katie said in pure shock.

'In their book,' Annabeth said, pointing at a Aphrodite girl that was looking a lot happier, 'you are.'

Katie looked at Travis who looked down at his feet and blushed.

'You did have a crush on me!' she exclaimed. 'I knew it since the day you started toying with me! Why didn't you say anything!?'

Travis, who was still examining his sneakers, said 'Umm, yeah, I should- ' but before he could finish Katie threw her arms around him and hugged him.

'You…you…you dump head!' she said with tears of joy. 'I knew it! Since the day you retrieved me from the capture the flag game! And when you picked my flowers for me on Valentines day! Gosh, why didn't you say anything?'

Travis said in return, 'You aren't the easiest person in the world to talk to, you know. And yes, you're right you insane flower!'

Katie pulled away, looked at him for a second, and then kissed him. It took Travis a second to process what was happening, but he got it.

For a couple a seconds we stood there and watched. All the Aphrodite cabin squealed with joy. I noticed that tissues were being put down and vomiting was put to a stop. Then Chris and Clarisse came in.

'What in Hades is going on? Someone said there was an emergency in the infirmary tent!' Clarisse said in full battle armor.

Travis and Katie pulled apart and looked at them. I looked down and saw that Annabeth was smiling. Annabeth? Enjoying lovey dovey emotions?

'You guys need to spread the love. We gotta cure these Aphrodites!' Annabeth exclaimed.

'Seriously?! That was the emergency!' Clarisse exclaimed, 'That's insane!'

But what happened next surprised me the most. Clarisse dropped her weapon and wrapped an arm around Chris and kissed him. I was a little taken aback. I didn't know there was an ounce of love in Clarisse's heart. I didn't even know Clarisse had a heart!

So the rest of the day, we were in the infirmary tent. I would sit next to Annabeth with my arm around her while she read romance novels to the sick kids. Travis was helping Katie get flowers and pass them to the Aphrodite kids. Chris and Clarisse were talking with them about who knows what. At the end of the day, most of the kids felt a lot better, and Annabeth and I could leave. We were walking away from the tent and Annabeth stopped and smiled at me.

'What happened to you?' I asked slightly concerned that a love potion was slipped to her or something.

'I feel so, happy. That was so much fun. I enjoyed that more than I thought I would.' She said, and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, 'Good. I thought they drugged you with something.'

She pulled away and hit me in the shoulder. I let loose a girly 'Oww'. Nope, that's my Annabeth.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY ONESHOT! MY IDEA WAS FROM lover of Percabeth! Check out her stories! Have a great night!**


End file.
